Heartbreak
by heterogeneous-girl
Summary: Lily is heartbroken, and who else but Oliver is responsible for it? Story better than it sounds!Chapter 1 edited!Last chapter, 5, is up already!
1. heartbreak

16-year-old Lily Truscott walked along the beach, the salty yet calming sea glistening under the sunlight that was softly illuminating the sky into a spectacular orange and pink landscape. With the effulgent, dainty waves caressing her feet, Lily walked with her slippers in hand.

"Give it up, Lily," the heartbroken teenager tells herself under her breath. "He's never going to like you. He likes Stacy," she continues, making reference to her crush of 2 years, Oliver Oscar Oken. She continues her way down, her lustrous blonde hair blowing in her tear-stained face.

16-year-old Oliver Oken runs towards the beach, knowing that his best friend since pre-school, Lily Truscott, would be there. Seeing a roughly 5'4'' silhouette walking by the sea, he immediately recognizes that as Lily, and sprints towards the skater, all the while shouting her name out.

Upon hearing her name, Lily realizes that Oliver was calling her and hastily wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. Painting a fake smile on her flawless porcelain skin, she turns to face her best friend, greeting him with a casual "Hey, what's up?" But in truth, she was far from okay. Her heart was shattered. Shattered into a million fragments. A million unreconstructible pieces .

"Oh my gosh Lily, you'll never believe this!" the excited boy squealed, like a little girl, oblivious to his best friend's heart break.

"What?" Lily asked, pretending to be interested, though given a chance, she would rather run away, knowing that it had something to do with Stacy, Oliver's crush. Ignorance was indeed bliss.

"Stacy and I are going out!" Oliver declared, his voice bursting with animation.

Lily felt tears well up, threatening to fall. But she wouldn't let them. Pride, sometimes, will do you in.

"That's…" she said, thinking of what to say. She wanted more than anything for him to be happy, but couldn't he be happy with her?

"What's wrong, Lily?" Oliver questioned with concern. Lily was his best friend in the whole entire world, apart from Miley, and her opinion meant the world to him.

"Nothing, nothing," Lily continues. "I'm so happy for you!" she lies through her teeth and bobs up and down, pretending to be happy for her friend. But it was all a pretence.

"Thanks, Lily!" Oliver said, pulling Lily into a tight hug. "You're really my best friend!" Patting Oliver's back, Lily mutters "That's what I am alright. The best friend." "What?" Oliver questions, his face folding into a frown.

"Never mind," she says. "Go and get her, tiger!" she croaked out, sniffling back the heavy tears that would drop if Oliver didn't leave soon. Oliver's face stretched into a grin and shook Lily's hand and bit his lip. Wishing for luck from his friend, he then took to his heels and dashed out of the beach.

Her lips trembling, Lily's vision soon became a blur. She sank into the sand, placing her head in between her knees, her tears plopping into the sand. The salty tears that flowed into her mouth tasted horrible, and she was a mess with snot gushing out. But she didn't care. She just wanted to brawl her heart out. Oliver's words rang in her head. "You're really my best friend!" She was nothing in his life, except for the stupid blonde best friend. She was only the best friend.

**A/N: Ollie you doughnut! Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I know it sucked, so cut me some slack! **_**Yours truly, Bernice.**_

**Disclaimer: HM is not mine, sadly. **


	2. florian

Lily stood, leaning against her locker, revising for the history test later on. She was not one bit prepared, as she had spent her past week, the allowance her history teacher Mrs Lose gave them to revise, crying, locked up in her room. That was how much she was hurt.

Well, Lily was _trying_ to revise, but she was not going anywhere with it. After 15 minutes, she was still reading the same line: Christopher Columbus founded the Bahamas island on October 2, 1492. "Hmmm, what would Oliver and I do if we were a couple, at the Bahamas?" Lily thought, her mind drifting from the textbook to fantasying. She lowered the 400-pages thick book to her chest, hugging it as she thought. Just then, she caught sight of something. Oliver and Stacy.

They were walking the hallways, hand in hand. Oliver whispered something into Stacy's ear, causing her to giggle. They then leaned in for a little lip lock. Lily was fuming with fury now, her veins were popping out from her forehead and she was trembling with anger, and ok-jealousy, her pale blue-gray eyes narrowed. The happy couple stopped at Oliver's locker, which was directly opposite hers, so she got a good view of them.

They started flirting, Oliver pinning her down while she twirled her brown highlighted hair around her finger. All of a sudden, Stacy pulled Oliver by the collar and kissed him, engaging him into a passion-filled make out session. Right in the middle of the school. Okay, not really, but still! Not everyone wanted to see them make out! That was the last straw!

Lily threw her history book into her sling bag, slammed her locker shut with so much force that everyone thought it was thunder. The pretty blonde slung her bag across her shoulder and was heading towards Oliver when BAM! Somebody accidentally knocked into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lily boomed as she stood up. The "bumper" also stood up at the same time.

"I'm so sorry," the person apologized. It was a boy, a _super hot_, _super buff_ boy. Lily looked up towards the guy. He was a good 6'2", and really cute. He had firey red hair, a fabulous set of biceps, and beautiful fathomless hazel eyes.

"I'm Florian, by the way," the redhead introduced himself.

"Lily,' Lily replied. "Are you new here?" she asked, her gaze still lost in his auburn eyes. Florian simply nodded.

"Do you think you know where Room 507 is?" he asks, passing a piece of paper to Lily. Lily takes the piece of paper, which turned out to be a class timetable.

"Hey! You're in the same class as me for English, homeroom, Math and Spanish!" Lily says, after analyzing his timetable. "Really?" Florian asks, his eyebrows furrowed while giving a loop-sided smile that translated his feelings perfectly.

"Mmm-hmm." Lily replies. "Come on, let me walk you there," she offers. Florian takes up the offer and they start walking down the hallway, chatting amiably. Unknown to them, Oliver noticed, and for some weird, mysterious reason, he was angry, and, he felt…a pang of jealousy?

Soon enough, school was over and Oliver, who was bright and cheery in the morning, was now gloomy after seeing Florian and Lily's non-stop flirting in class. Just his luck to have the exact same classes as Florian and Lily.

Oliver was sitting on a stool at Rico's, eating a chicken burger as his girlfriend, Stacy, slurped away slowly on a Diet Coke.

"I'm bored," Stacy whined after 10 minutes of sitting there doing nothing. Oliver snapped out of his trance, in which he was wondering what Florian and Lily were doing then, and his jealousy, though he'd hate to admit it, and anger, grew with each thought.

"What do you want to do, then?" he asked his girlfriend. "How about…swimming?" Stacy suggested. "Okay," Oliver obliged, thinking that it might help him clear all his thoughts of Lily and Florian.

Oliver and Stacy changed into their swimsuits, which they wore under their clothes, and headed out to the sea. They were swimming and splashing water at each other playfully, and Oliver did in fact forget about his little problem, that is until, they heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Florian! Put me down!" Oliver whisked his head around, in the direction of the scream. He saw Florian holding Lily up in the water, Lily laughing. All the anger and jealousy came back to Oliver, except that this time, it doubled. That guy, "Florian", as he had introdued himself as in class that morning, was hot. Really hot. Oliver knew he was cute already, he was in the same class as Florian, but what he had no idea of, was that he was buff. Well, _that_ buff, at least. Sure, Oliver had a six pack and a decent set of mucles, but he was no where near Florian. Well, Florian had an eight pack to start with. And he also had an, um, let's just say, extremely nice Gluteus maximus that was clearly visible from his pants that were hanging dangersouly below the hips.

Oliver had no idea why, but all he wanted to do then was go to Florian and pound him, and get his Lily back. Did he say his Lily?

Stacy, after realizing that her boyfriend was no longer in the game and looking at something else instead, turned to look at what Oliver was staring at.

"Eww!" Stacy shouted, making Oliver jump slightly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Such a hot guy flirting with…Lily Truscott? No way. _SO_ wrong," replied Stacy.

"Lily _is_ my friend, you know," Oliver protested. "Oh yeah right, I forgot sorry," Stacy apologized. "I can't help but wonder, how can such a cute guy like you be friends with…that?" Stacy said, motioning to Lily.

"Thank you…I think?"

"You should be. I just complemented you," Stacy said flirtatiously, and pulled Oliver into a kiss. As much as Oliver tried to focus on making out with Stacy, the girl of his dreams, or so he thought, he couldn't. He kept thinking about Lily and Florian, Stacy's words forming a peal in his head. Florian and Lily were _flirting_? For once, he agreed with Stacy. That was _SO_ incredibly, absolutely and totally wrong. All Oliver was capable of thinking about was how _he'd_ like to hit Florian where it hurt. How he'd like to have Lily as close to him as Stacy. How _he_ should have been the one flirting with Lily. Wait…is he in love with Lily?

**A/N: This is just sort of a filler chapter to get things started. For those of you who are wondering, Miley, in this story, is at a Hannah Montana thing. This chapter kinda sucked, so I won't blame you if you don't wanna review, or even worse, continue reading, but I promise you, next chapter will be better! I'll probably finish up chapter 3 soon and post it on Friday or something. **


	3. oliver's heartbreak

**A/N: OMG. I am so sorry, y'all! I totally forgot about this. O.O To make it up to you, I will finish posting the whole story by this week. I promise. Really!**

"Oliver," Oliver's mother said. "Go to Lily's to pick up a cookbook from Mrs. Truscott for me, will you?"

Oliver wasn't paying attention, though, the scene of Lily and Florian flirting was still replaying in his mind as he sat on the couch. 'Am I in love with Lily?' Oliver asked himself. He was indeed _extremely angry_ at that sight. 'Nah, Lily's like a sister to me, it's perfectly for me to want to protect her, right?' Oliver's mind debated. 'Yep, that's it! Pfft, it's _Stacy_ I like.' He thought, happy at that conclusion.

"OLIVER!" Mrs. Oken hollered, in her 'man voice'. This snapped Oliver out of his little debate. "GO TO LILY'S NOW!" "Y…Yes, mum," he stammered, and scrambled to the door, although unclear of why his mother wanted him to go there.

"Hey, Mrs. T, Mr. T," Oliver greeted Lily's parents.

"Oh, you must be here to collect that cookbook your mother wanted. Wait here while I get it for you," Mrs. Truscott said upon seeing Oliver.

"Uh, sure…" Oliver replied, and sat down on the couch beside Mr. Truscott, who was watching the NFL. "Where's Lily?" Oliver asked Mr. Truscott.

"Um, out at the new diner, Johnny's, I think, with that buff redhead. His name was Flo something," Lily's dad replied. "Florian," Oliver said through gritted teeth, squinting his eyes.

"Yup, that's the name. Know him?" Mr. Truscott said. Just then, Lily's mother came out with the cookbook for Oliver. Something inside him had snapped when Mr. Truscott said that Lily was out with Florian. Something took over him, and he headed over to Johnny's after taking, actually, snatching, the book from Mrs. Truscott.

Oliver barged into Johnny's, accidentally bumping into a waitress there. "Have you seen a blonde with a redhead?" Oliver asked, blurting the words out so fast it was almost incomprehensible. The waitress, still rubbing her arm, pointed to the beach. "Left a while ago." Oliver picked up the cookbook and bolted towards the beach. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him like a madman, which he was, more or less, anyways.

It was not hard to spot Lily and Florian on the beach, they were the only people there. He saw Florian put his hand around Lily's waist, pulling her into a kiss. Oliver ran towards them and hit Florian on the back (for he was only that tall) with the cookbook.

Florian pulled from the kiss and turned towards Oliver. "What gives, dude?"

"How dare you!" Oliver screeched.

"What is it, Oliver?" Lily intervened.

"That _thing_ kissed you!" Oliver breathed out, evidently disgusted.

"And? He's my _boyfriend_, why not?" Lily pointed out.

"Boyfriend?" Oliver asked, with a blank look on his face, a result of disappointment, rage and shock.

"Yeah. Florian just asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

"B…Bu…But…"

"We've gotta go, Oliver," Lily replied, and walked away with Florian, leaving Oliver to stand in the sand, staring wordlessly at the pair.

**A/N: Uh oh, it's Oliver's turn to experience heartbreak. ******** Tune in to the next episode of heartbreak to find out what Oliver will do! LOL**


	4. When lovers cheat, friends hurt

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. :DDDD Hope you like it! **

Oliver, who was back at his house already, was sitting at his bed, throwing darts on the dartboard.

"Idiotic Florian. What's so good about _Florian_? I bet he's a whiney little bitch," the shaggy haired boy murmured to himself.

"Why, someone's a pouting baby now," Oscar Oken, Oliver's elder brother, remarked as he came into the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Oliver asked rhetorically. "Nope, and I'm not about to do so," Oscar replied.

"What do you want?" Oliver shot at his brother, still shooting at the dartboard.

"Oliver, you like her don't you, Lily," Oscar said.

"NO!" Oliver shouted, sitting up. "Who ever said that? It's gibberish, nonsense, completely untrue! Besides, I'm dating Stacy. STACY," he emphasized.

"No use lying, or in your case, _trying _to lie. I know you're in love, and it should be with Lily, or I'm gonna send you to counseling right now, cause being in denial is not good," Oscar added on a light note. This made Oliver chuckle a little- his brother could be nice, sometimes.

Oliver sighed. "Yeah, it's Lily." A smile stretched across his elder brother's face and he said "I knew it." "Then why don't you suggest something instead of just standing there, gloating in my misery?" Oliver cried, exasperated.

"Well, just write her a letter, because it can be quite awkward to say it to her face," Oscar suggested, shrugging his shoulders, and went out, back to his room.

As reluctant as Oliver was, he had to admit, having such a big brother did have its advantages, like just now. Oscar's suggestion was a good and simple, Oliver had no idea why he had not taught of it before and immediately set to work, grabbing the parker pen Lily had bought for him the year before, and his notebook.

After awhile, he was done, and ripped the page out from his notebook. The letter read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I know that after you read this, you might be really angry at me, and might never want to be my friend ever again, but I really have to get it off my chest. So here goes. I like you. Okay, 'like' is a serious understatement; I'm in love with you. There, I said, or rather, wrote, it. I don't know if you feel_ _the same way, but no matter what, you're still my bestest best friend forever. _

_Love,_

_Oliver_

Oliver stuffed it into an envelope and scribbled 'Lily' in his signature near-illegible handwriting, put it on his bed side table and went to sleep, excited for the prospects of the next day.

_TOMORROW, SUNDAY_

Oliver woke up bright and early, got dressed and everything, and headed to Lily's to put his letter into the Truscotts' mailbox.

He decided to take the shortcut he and Lily had discovered years back, when they were still in elementary school. It passes Stacy's house, and Oliver therefore did, that day.

Just as he was about to continue from Stacy's house, he heard some sounds coming from above. When he raised his head to see what it was, what he discovered was not exactly good for his heart. Stacy and Florian were standing by the window, kissing!

Florian had climbed up by using the vines growing on the wall of the Robinsons' house, which also lead to Stacy's room.

The 16-year-old immediately tucked himself into another corner, which was out of view from Stacy's position. After a little while, Stacy said, "Oh, Florian! Make sure you complete our plan with that _wilted flower_ soon! I don't want to only kiss you in my bed room when my parents are asleep, behind Oliver's back."

"Don't worry, Stacy," Florian reassured Stacy. "When I dump her in front of the whole school, I'll be surprised if she doesn't move out of the _country_," He continued, and they snickered at the thought.

Oliver, who obviously did not want to see Lily hurt, sprinted to the Truscotts' to warn Lily about Florian.

Oliver hammered the Truscotts' doorbell furiously. Lily, who was fixing breakfast downstairs, answered the door.

"Oh, it's _you_, Oliver," she spit out, seething.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry about yesterday, but there's something I've gotta tell you," he said in between panting.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"Florian is cheating on you with Stacy! He's going to dump you in front of the whole school!" Oliver told Lily

"Oliver Oken! Do you think this is funny? Why should I believe you? You should formulate your pathetic lies a little better, don't you think? Saying _my boyfriend_ is cheating on me with _your girlfriend_ would mean you darling _Stac_y was cheating on you too!" Lily shouted at Oliver.

"Why would I lie, Lily? I have known you for more than 10 years, and you believe some guy you've just known for barely 2 days instead of me? I don't even know why we're friends!" Oliver said, out of pique, though, of course he didn't mean it.

"Why we're friends, I don't know either, so maybe we shouldn't be!" Lily rebutted.

"FINE!" Oliver replied angrily; Lily had to know he did not mean it, so how could she say such a thing unless she really meant it?

"FINE!" The blonde screamed, and slammed the door in Oliver's face.

Outside of the door, Oliver tore up the letter and threw it on the floor, messaged Stacy saying he wanted a break-up, and stormed away furiously.

**A/N: The plot thickens! WAHAHAHA!!! --" But I hope you enjoyed it; please review!:)**


	5. A new chapter

**A/N: The last chapter. Bittersweet-ness. :')**

"Honey, what was that about?" Lily's mum asked her as she came downstairs.

"Nothing, mum. Oliver came over and was being an idiot." Lily said, stabbing her flapjacks.

"And how was he being an idiot?" Mrs. Truscott asked her daughter while she poured her cereal from the 'Coca Pops' box.

"Oliver said that Florian was cheating on me with Stacy, his own girlfriend! It's completely ridiculous!" Lily said after swallowing the last flapjack.

"Well, honey, before you decide that something is untrue, you should investigate into it first, shouldn't you?" Mrs. Truscott advised her occasionally hot-headed daughter.

"I know I'm right, mum," the sophomore student stated, and went back upstairs after dumping her plate in the sink.

Mrs. Truscott shook her head and sighed as she watched her 16-year-old daughter go upstairs. "Oh, that reminds me!" she said to herself, and went outside to get the daily newspaper. On the doorstep, however, she found shreds of paper.

Mrs. Truscott immediately recognized the handwriting as Oliver's, and picked the pieces up. After fetching some scotch tape and glue, she set off, gluing the pieces of, still unknown to her, Oliver's love-proclamation letter.

"Coke, or sprite?" Lily pondered, standing in front of the new vending machine at the beach with her coins in her hands. "Coke!" She said, out loud, after reaching a decision. Just as she was about to put in her first coin, she accidentally dropped it and it rolled to the side of the changing room shack.

"Are you going to dump her soon?" Lily heard a girl who was standing at the side of the changing room shack say. Lily peeped over the corner to see who it was. 'Stacy?' Lily asked herself when she managed to get a clear view of the girl. 'What would she be doing there, and who is she talking to?' Lily, whose curiosity got the better of her, continued standing there, listening to Stacy's conversation.

"Soon, I promise you," another voice said. This time it was a man. Lily instantly identified the voice, and well she should! It was Florian!

"How soon is 'soon'? That buffoon of a boy Oliver Oken has broke up with me! Do you think he knew?" Stacy asked.

"No! But I promise you, when I announce that I am breaking up with her over the PA system tomorrow when I do the morning announcements, she'll be so humiliated!" Florian replied, not even bothering to conceal the sadist he was.

"Serves that little bitch right for dumping her Big Gulp on my white D&G skirt and refusing to buy me another one!" Stacy grumbled.

'Puh-lease!' Lily thought in her head. 'You were the one who bumped into me, everyone saw that. And that was when we were 11!'

And that was when it struck Lily. Oliver was right; how could she have even such an idiot, doubting her best friend since pre-school? Just as she was about to run to Oliver's house to apologize to him, she heard Hannah Montana's 'Pumping up the party' play. Then she realized it was her cell phone.

"Hello?" Lily greeted as she put her Motorola to her ear.

"Honey, you have to come back! I have something to show you!" It was her mother over the phone.

"What is it mum? I'm kinda in a hurry," Lily said.

"This won't take long! Come now!" her mother insisted.

"Mum! Mum!" Lily wanted to refuse, but her mother had hung up already. Groaning, she ran home.

"What is it, mum?" Lily said irritatingly once she reached home.

"Look, Lily," her mother said as she handed Oliver's mended letter to Lily.

"Dear Lily, I know that after you read this, you might be really angry at me, and might never want to talk to me ever again, but I really have to get it off my chest. So here goes, I…" Lily read aloud, but trailed off after she read the following words.

"Oh my god mummy, Oliver likes me back!" Lily squealed after reading the whole letter.

"See? I told you so," Mrs. Truscott told her daughter.

"Oh. And Oliver was right this morning. Everything he said was true; he wasn't trying to jeopardize my relationship. I should've known," Lily confessed.

"See what I mean by you need to get the facts right? Oliver's not a bad person. So I guess someone owes someone an apology," Mrs. Truscott preached.

"Yeah, I know. But I've got an even better idea," Lily replied her mother as a particular expression came to her face. It was her 'either-I-have-a-great-idea-or-I-really-have-to-go" expression…

_THE NEXT DAY, MONDAY_

"Hey Belinda," Lily greeted the school's fellow newscaster as she stepped into the news casting room.

"Hi, Lily, where's Florian?" Belinda asked as she poked her head around Lily to look for Florian.

"He'll be a little late, so he asked me to fill in for him for a little while," Lily replied.

"Oh, okay then, your script is on the table, all you have to do is speak into mike," Belinda instructed.

Lily put her headphones on and took her seat. A little while later, one of the crew said "One, two, three, go," and the 'on air' button turned red.

"Good Morning Sea View High school! This is Belinda Dan with your morning announcements, Florian is not here yet, so Lily Truscott is filling in for him," Belinda said.

After broadcasting all the news, and just before they went off air, Lily said into the mike, "Florian Reading and Oliver Oken, please listen up. This is Lily Truscott officially breaking up with Florian, and Oliver, I…love you too, more than a friend. Have a great day, everyone!"

Lily put her headphones down and proceeded out of the room, bumping into Florian on the way out. "Oh hello, Florian," she greeted him chirpily.

"What were you doing just now?" Florian screeched.

"I believe I just broke up with you over the PA system to the whole school," Lily replied coolly, her ruby lips stretching into a smug smile.

"YOU CONIVING LITTLE BITCH!" Florian shouted in Lily's face. His eyes were popping out of their sockets already, and his face was the strangest shade of purple. Oh, how Lily wished she had a camera with her then.

"Don't be like that, Florian. Look at it this way: you'll be all the school talks about for the next few weeks!" she said sarcastically, and then practically danced to homeroom, which she had with Oliver, leaving Florian to stand there, his face still violet-ish.

At homeroom, she received a standing ovation from the whole class, including their homeroom teacher, Ms. Janet. Oliver was slumped in his seat, though.

"You go, girl! That was the bravest thing I have ever seen any girl do! Announcing her love for a boy to the whole school," Ms. Janet applauded her.

Lily flushed with chagrin as she murmured a soft "Thanks."

"So I guess you two need a moment, then. I give you permission to go out of class," Ms. Janet continued, referring to Lily and Oliver. She tore Oliver off from his seat and pushed him and Lily outside the classroom.

"So what does this mean?" Lily was the first to break the silence.

"Um…you wanna be my girlfriend?" Oliver offered.

Lily practically pounced on Oliver, and, but of course, agreed.

Oliver then grabbed Lily's head and kissed her on the lips. When they finally pulled away, Oliver said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

Lily giggled a little, and a chorus of cheering erupted from the classroom. Their homeroom classmates and Ms. Janet were crowding around the door watching them. They scattered, though, when Oliver and Lily turned towards them.

Then, the new couple heard a very familiar voice, though it was coming from the other direction. "Holy cheese sticks." It was Miley! She was standing in the middle of the hall, about 2 meters shy from Oliver and Lily

"Last week when I went away Oliver was head over heels for Stacy and now you two are kissing? Someone's gotta fill me in with the details here!" Miley continued.

Oliver and Lily went up to hug their other best friend. "Long story," Oliver and Lily said in unison.

"Well, you two aren't getting away that easily. I want to hear all about it in lunch," Miley warned, and the trio skipped happily, arms linked, back to homeroom. A whole new chapter was just beginning in their lives.

THE END

**A/N: Well, there ya go! The whole story completed:) Please review! Oh, and make sure to include if you want a sequel. If you do, type 'Yes' at the end of your review. If you don't, type 'No", at the end of your post too. Oh, you can suggest some sequel ideas too. Thanks for reading! (P.S. I'm sorry the timeline isn't right. . ")**


End file.
